EL IRRESISTIBLE ENCANTO DE NEIL LEGAN
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Minific basado en el capítulo 110 del anime, "Un amor embarazoso"


**Para mayores de 18 años, pueden conseguir mis otros trabajos D E L I R I O y DECIR ADIOS, pueden accesarlos buscando en la categoría M aquí en fanfiction. Gracias por su apoyo**

**El irresistible encanto de Neil Legan**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_**CANDY CANDY **__es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

_Chicago, Illinois_

_1916_

"¿Dé dónde proviene ese humo?"

Así preguntó un anciano a un extraño que había tropezado con él mientras daba un paseo por la avenida principal de la ciudad. El otro hombre, mucho más joven que él, sólo lo miró con burla, probablemente pensando, 'Estas son sólo cosas de viejos', y siguió su camino, pero el envejeciente, en su empeño de mostrarse a sí mismo que no había perdido su lucidez, continuó su camino con la esperanza de hallar una respuesta a lo que sus ojos habían descubierto… y no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues a sólo unos cuantos pasos, un chico moreno echaba chispas de aire por sus orejas.

Habiendo aparcado junto a la vía peatonal, Neil repasaba una y otra vez el daño que Candy había hecho a su vehículo último modelo. ¿Acaso llevaba piedras en su bolso? Aquello había sido el colmo, luego que él se hubiera esmerado tanto en pulir el exterior del coche, e incluso había aceptado-bajo manipulación de Eliza-subir a bordo a Daisy, para luego dejarla abandonada en plena calle, con tal de hervir la sangre de celos a la rubia enfermera… él, que nunca antes había invitado a chica alguna a dar un paseo con él en auto, del cual era muy celoso. "Mejor voy por un teléfono y llamo a mi mamá", dijo en voz alta, secando el sudor de su frente; pero en cuanto dio media vuelta para buscar un establecimiento que tuviera un teléfono disponible, chocó contra un farol, el cual no había visto a su llegada en el auto debido a la ira que lo consumía. El golpe había sido tan intenso, que en cuanto su cabeza impactó el fuerte material, retrocedió involuntariamente, hasta que perdió el equilibrio, y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo.

Escuchó voces cada vez más lejanas. "¡Ese chico acaba de darse un golpe! ¿Qué intentaba, matarse?"

'Idiotas', pensó Neil a medida que trataba de incorporarse, pero un lacerante dolor en la frente impidió que lo hiciera. Fue entonces cuando sintió que unos delicados brazos lo volteaban, y cuando al fin logró abrir los ojos, la imagen borrosa de una joven llenaba sus pupilas. _¡Candy! _"¿E… eres tú?", alcanzó a preguntar.

Observó la silueta en sombras de la chica conmocionarse hasta estallar en risas. 'Típico de ella', dedujo él, con una mezcla de enojo y admiración. "Mi.. mira lo que ocasionaste", balbuceó en medio de su aturdimiento. "¡Por… tu… por tu culpa soy ahora el hazmerreír de todos!"

"¿Por qué mejor no te levantas?", sugirió ella al fin, con una voz más melodiosa que de costumbre. 'Así de enamorada está de mí, que incluso ha refinado sus cuerdas vocales', descubrió con orgullo y emoción, pero nunca le mostraría lo enloquecido que estaba por ella, al menos no hasta que ella aprendiera la lección de no volver a humillarlo en público. Extendió una mano hacia ella buscando ayuda, y entre risas, ella lo sostuvo mientras se sentaba en el suelo. "A veces te comportas como un niño", la oyó decir.

"¡Oh, vamos!", exclamó una niña que pasaba cerca. "Ni siquiera fue tan grave…"

"¡Cállate!", gritó Neil, antes de sentir que todo daba vueltas alrededor de él. El desmayo era inminente, pero antes de caer inconciente en brazos de su amada le dijo: "Llévame a la clínica u hospital más cercanos, querida, confío en ti para esas cosas; y envía por mi mamá, por favor…", musitó, antes de desplomarse bajo la protección de los brazos de la mujer que aparentemente había pensado las cosas lo suficiente como para perdonarlo, aunque resolvió reclamarle más tarde el daño al auto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido… una, dos horas si acaso? Sólo supo que sus vías nasales se habían llenado de un desagradable, aunque no desconocido, aroma a botella de alcohol barato. ¿No se suponía que estaba en un hospital? Abrió los párpados de golpe, dispuesto a reportar la situación, pero el entorno a su alrededor lo asqueó de tal manera que casi vuelve a perder el conocimiento: no sólo estaba acostado sobre una camilla propia de mendigos, sino que además se encontraba en lo que a todas luces parecía una rústica cabaña, y el olor a licor sólo era superado por la fetidez de la piel inconfundiblemente animal. "¿Qué clase de clínica es ésta?", preguntó a gritos, sintiendo que su estómago se revolcaba ante la idea de estar acostado sobre una cama que también estuviera ocupada por perros o gatos, y quién sabe si hasta de caballos…

"¡Hola!"

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" Neil no supo por qué había gritado tanto, si por el susto que había pasado, o por el regordete rostro del hombre que ahora le hablaba. "Soy el doctor Martin", informó el sujeto, y Neil comprendió el por qué del fuerte olor a alcohol en el lugar. "¿Dónde estoy?, preguntó al borde del llanto, "¿Y qué hace un medicucho como usted tomando?"

Pero el doctor Martin sólo se dispuso a reír. "¡Ya veo que te has repuesto rápido! Tu novia me explicó que posees muy mal genio."

"¿Ella me trajo aquí?", pensó Neil con incredulidad. ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo había llegado a creer que la rubia se había llegado a compadecer de él, luego de tantas cosas ocurridas entre ellos? El daño que ella le había hecho ese día había sido doble, pues ahora no sólo había arruinado su vehículo, sino que también había tomado su venganza. Arrugando la sábana que lo cubría por ambos lados, rechinó los dientes hasta que no pudo contener más su furia y gritó: "¡Me las pagarás, Candy!"

"¿Candy?", preguntó el doctor Martin confundido. "Conozco a una encantadora jovencita que se llama así, pero no fue ella quien te trajo hasta aquí…"

El chico abrió los ojos con asombro. "¿Eh? ¿Entonces quién…", no tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener una respuesta, pues en ese instante la puerta de la clínica se abrió para dar paso a una insoportablemente tierna Daisy. "¡Mi amor, al fin reaccionaste!" Corrió a su lado dispuesta a darle un beso, pero él se echó hacia atrás de inmediato. "¡No te me acerques, bruja!"

"Esta bruja, como bien dices, te levantó del suelo y te trajo a lugar seguro", dijo el doctor Martin.

"¿Lugar seguro?" Observó a Daisy con reproche. "¿Por qué no me llevaste a un hospital?"

Ella lo miró con dulzura. "Te llevé al hospital Santa Juana, pero en cuanto el director de esa institución supo quién eras, ordenó que te llevaran a un cuarto oscuro… el cuarto Cero, oí decir."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Decían algunos empleados que él ya llevaba el peso del remordimiento sobre sus hombros, y no soportaba verle la cara a quien, según él, propició la pérdida de su mejor enfermera." Antes que él pudiera evitarlo, ella sostuvo una de las morenas manos contra su mejilla. "Supongo que después de hoy ya no vas a ser tan indiferente conmigo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, medio Chicago vio lo que pasó, y ya saben que tú y yo estamos juntos."

"¡Daisy!"

"Mejor llámame Ponny… Dulce Ponny, así, con dos n", dijo ella con ensueño, y él apretó los puños para evitar salir corriendo a estrangular a Candy. ¡Maldita enfermera! ¿Por qué no aceptaba salir con él de una vez? "¿Por qué precisamente ese apodo?", preguntó con hastío a Daisy. "Me recuerdas lugares que no deseo frecuentar, y sucesos que no deseo recordar."

Ella se cruzó de brazos, haciendo a un lado su preocupación. "¡Pues más vale que me llames de ese modo, o de lo contrario te enviaré al susodicho cuarto Cero, y créeme, querido, esta clínica es un palacio al lado de ese frío lugar!"

"¡No, por favor!" Con sus lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas, decidió darse por vencido. "¡Está bien, está bien, Ponnnnnnnny!"

"¡Dulce Ponny!"

El se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Hasta cuándo las mujeres habrían de gobernar su vida? ¡Qué mala suerte la suya! Pero esa Candy, esa Candy pagaría muy caro el haberlo rechazado; pero ahora no podía pensar, y justo después que Daisy, o Dulce Ponny, depositara un suave beso en sus labios, emitió el alarido que por tanto tiempo había almacenado en su pecho desde que recobrara la razón: " ¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaa!"


End file.
